1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a cooling device and, more particularly, to a utensil cooling device for electric hairstyling clippers and like devices.
2. Prior Art
The use of electric hair clippers is well known in the industry. Professional hair salons, local barbers, pet groomers and individuals at home all use these devices. A common problem that occurs with devices such as electrical hair clippers is heat generated by the movable blades, due to friction, and heat generated from the electrical current used to power such devices.
This heat can inconveniently be transferred to the hands of the person using the device, resulting in sweating, that can lead to the individual dropping the device. Damage is thus inflicted to the device which is costly to repair and costly to replace. Another problem is when the heat generated in the cutting blades is transferred to the individual whose hair is being cut. Such transferred heat can cause inconvenient burns and general discomfort during the hair cut, which could lead to the individual not returning to that particular hair dresser in the future.
When the hair cutting device overheats, time must be taken to wait for that device to cool down again before another hair cut can be administered with it. This will result in lost revenue for the hair dresser, or cause the hair dresser to inconveniently have to purchase more than one of the same hair cutting devices.
Accordingly, a need remains for a utensil cooling device that would be safe to use, result in time savings, result in cost savings and increase customer comfort. The present invention satisfies such a need by increasing the effective use of electric clippers for not only professional hair dressers, but also for pet groomers and consumers.